BBRAE Week 2018
by Aquaticmammals
Summary: Hey guys, my first attempt at something that is not pure uncut violence. Please let me know what you guys think, after all this is my favorite ship. Beast Boy and Raven, seven days of one shots. Hope it's cute and fluffy, I tried to make it so.
1. I Can't Help Falling In Love

**AN: Day one of BBRAE week, here we go. Can't help falling in love with you.**

* * *

Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I ain't no wise man, hell I ain't even average intelligence. I don't like reading, I don't like writing. I like sports, but I don't have the musculature. I always wanted to play strategy video games, like Dawn of War, or Civilization. But I have not been smart enough to do well. But I shall not fail now, not when she is so close. The center of my love, Raven.

Beast Boy, or by his real name Garfield Logan, was in love with his teammate. Not only was she everything a human boy could want, but everything an animal could want as well. She was smart, strong, responsible, and perceptive. The perfect mother, the perfect mate. His only problem, she was his opposite. He liked jokes, she hated them. He liked video games, she liked to read. He loved her, while she hated him. No matter how close he tries to get to her, try to know her, she pushes him away. But he can't stay away, he can't stop falling in love with her. And it looked like tonight would be one of those nights. Cyborg was taking his precious car for a joyride, Robin was patrolling the city, and Starfire went to the mall. Leaving him, and her all alone in the tower. He could smell her, his animalistic lust longing for her touch. The sheer willpower he needs to prevent himself from losing it and trying to rutt her brains out. Sighing deeply, Beast Boy decides that if he isn't gonna do it now, why do it at all. Afterall he wasn't going to sleep anyway.

Here he was, standing at her door. The door of the beautiful seductress that has taken over his dreams. The girl who can never show an emotion, the literal portal to a demonic invasion. The girl he wanted to call his, and wanted her to call him her own. He wanted her to take his hand, no take his whole life, he wanted to give himself to her entirely. Rushing in, without an prior thought, he knocks onto her door. Hearing her plant something onto her bed, and walk to her door, he starts getting nervous. What if she wouldn't talk to him again. "Yes, what do you want Beast Boy?" Not noticing her open the door, he looks down. Blushing and recollecting his thoughts, he looks up to tell her.

"Raven, I think I like…" Beast Boy pauses.

"You like?" Raven asks, her curiosity not at all peaked.

Gulping before speaking again. "I think I would like to join you for the night." Ravens eyes widen, she didn't expect this. But she quickly reverts to normal, before trying to slam the door shut. "Waaait! I'm having trouble sleeping because of nightmares," She raises a brow, not buying it. "Would it be a sin if I stay?"

"I guess not." Reluctantly letting him in. "I swear if you touch anything, I will-"

"Send me to my own personal dimension of pain." Beast Boy replied laughing. God, even her insults were something he looked forward too. He walked inside, happy, yet not. Silently hating himself for pussyfooting around what he wanted to tell her. Upon walking in, she sits on her bed, and pats the spot next to her. With nothing better to do, he sits down next to her.

"Just to be clear, you are not staying the night. Please try not to disturb me while I'm meditating." Better that than nothing, at least that's what Beast Boy thought. So there he sat, taking the occasional peek at the temptress who stays sitting next to him, in a meditative state. Her soft skin, defined face, and her plump lips. He couldn't help but be tempted, she was a goddess amongst mortals. Anyone who could deny her because of what she was, didn't deserve to even talk with her. "Beast Boy, you know I'm an empath, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Beast Boy's ignorance was blatant on his face, not realizing that Raven read what he felt.

"You're thinking about your nightmare?" Beast Boy nods in confirmation. "So who might you be lusting over in said nightmare?" Beast Boy's face goes into shock at this revelation. He had been busted, damn him and his stupid naivety. "At least tell me what she is like, who's the unlucky victim?" Ravens words burrowed deep into his heart. It felt like a dagger penetrated his chest, with the pain of her comment. He knew it was a joke, but to hear her talking like this. It made him feel like a undesirable bachelor.

"Well, she is gorgeous, and smart, responsible, but… She doesn't like me back. I'll never be smart enough for her. She's perfect, a goddess amongst mortal men, but why would she want me? I'm green! She doesn't like the same things I do! What's a guy to do in this situation! I want her to take my hand, take my whole life too." Beast Boy sighed, getting it all off his chest. "I just can't help falling in love with her." Raven seems to nod.

"If you like her, you should tell her. The worst she can do is say no." With a deep breath in, and a sigh out, Beast Boy speaks.

"Raven, my dear teammate. Will you take my hand," Beast Boy reaches out his hand, "Will you take my life with it?" Raven glances at him, unsure of what to do. "Cause Rae, no matter how hard I try to resist, I can't help but to fall in love with you." When he sees her hesitate he closes his eyes. She rejected him, he knew it. There was no way Rae would ever want him. That is until, he felt a hand grasp his own, and then he knew, she would give him her whole life too.

* * *

 **AN: So let me know what you think, I'll post the next prompt tomorrow. Please tell me what you think, don't be afraid to tear me apart, I take all criticism.**


	2. Pet Names

**AN: Hey guys, your favorite dolphin here. Here's chapter 2 of BBRAE week. Today's prompt is pet names.**

* * *

"Hey Rae." These were what was whispered into her ear, before a big fat wet kiss was planted on her cheek.

"Oh Gar, you." Kissing him back on the lips, he kissed back. The privacy of Raven's room giving them the perfect environment to kiss. They have been together for only three weeks, but they've gotten far. Really far, to the point they were caught kissing by the other titans. "Hey, Gar. How come you called me Rae before we were together?" Her boyfriend only smiled, happy that she asked such a question.

"Well Rae, I think it's cause it angered you. You looked cute when you got angry." Raven smiled, one of her rarest shows of expression. She told Beast Boy how much she liked him calling her cute. "A cute pet name for a cute lady, my cute lady." Raven's face turned red, like a tomato. She was his, his Rae.

"I don't think your pet name is cute enough." Raven mumbled the words out, her ching sitting on top of Garfield's head, those two inches were a lot. He looked at her, unsure of what she said. "I think you need a cuter pet name."

"What was that Rae? Could you repeat it again." With a big sigh, Raven finally tells him what she said. "Really? Yours is just a shortening of your name, and I think it's cute enough."

"Well Rae ends with a soft sound, it rolls off the tongue. Unlike Gar, it kind of sounds like a pirate. Gaaarr!" Chuckles ensued from Beast Boy, clearly not anticipating her to make a joke.

"I guess it does," They both chuckle this time, "If not Gar, then what though?" Raven had to take a moment to think, a look of thought on her face. Opening her mouth as if to speak, then closing it, rethinking her answer.

"It's getting late, why don't you just think about it, alright." Raven snapped out of her thought, looking at Beast Boy giving him a small nod.

* * *

As she lies in bed, thinking of a nickname cute enough for her Beast Boy. Well, that was what she was doing until she realized, was her Beast Boy cute? No, he was tough, or tried to be anyway. What did she want to call her tough little man, that is the real question. With a small smirk on her face, not noticeable in the darkness that was her room. Tomorrow, she would see how he reacted tomorrow.

* * *

Waking up with a yawn, Beast Boy rubs his eyes. FInally coming in to the world of lucidity, he gets out of his bed. Taking his time in shambling over to his wardrobe to get his uniform. Well, it was less of a wardrobe, and more of a desk with a crumbled up purple uniform on it. Finally putting it on, he heads out to the bathroom, humming to himself. Brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and doing his morning pleasantries, he heads out to the common. Being the first awake, he is greeted by his teammates eating breakfast, with Raven reading quietly on the couch. "Morning Rae." He sits besides her, giving her a warm embrace, and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Beastie." Raven calls it out, a chagrin smile on her face. Beast Boy surprised for a moment only breaks out in laughter.

"Rae, you really need to work on your pet names." Laughing again, seeing her try to recollect her thoughts with a look of shame on her. He delicately whispered into her ear, "If it matters this much to you, I'll be your Beastie for today."

"I love you, more than the world." Raven whispered back.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled back at her. "Just make sure in all your love, you don't neglect the world, we need it too." With that, Raven gave him a small punch, not one of anger, but a playful one. "Love you too Rae."

* * *

 **AN: What do you guys think, please leave a review. You're reviews are more dopamine releasing than anything else, and they help me improve my craft.**


	3. Alone Together

**AN: Here's installment three. The theme today is, Alone Together.**

* * *

Flipping the page to her book, unable to take her eyes away from her book. Reading the intricately woven plots, romances, and subtle nuisances. Only taking her right hand off the book in order to take a sip of tea. The best part was that no one would bother her- "AHhhhhhhh!" Nevermind. "I'm late!" Beast Boy was obviously running down to the common room, ramming into the door before opening it. His face covered in a worry. Upon seeing Raven on the couch he breaks into tears. "They left me behind! They went to Hawaii without me!" She was alone, with Beast Boy.

"How could they leave me here? Why didn't they wake me?" Raven didn't take the time to ponder such questions, waking Beast Boy is literally like poking a sleeping dog, but instead of a dog, it was a bear. They probably left him, not wanting him to ruin their vacation, kind of hard to have fun when your face is mauled off by a bear. The problem for her, she was left here to keep watch on the city, alone. All her alone time would now be taken up by him. Sighing, losing all interest in her book. Marking the page with a post it note, folded as to not adhere to the page.

"Beast Boy." Getting his attention, he turned to her. "Stop moping, it has already happened, just let it go." Sniffling a few times, obviously sad he didn't get to go on vacation.

"Fine Rae. Guess I better do something to pass the time." Getting up, grabbing the remote, and changing the tv input. He starts up the game station, and starts playing a game. The rhythmic pressing of the buttons, and war torn battlefield from the game becoming all that one could hear. Trying to block out the noise, Raven went back to reading her book, but she couldn't. All she could hear was the machine gun fire from his game.

She picked up his controller, and threw it across the room with her powers. Then she pulled the plug on the tv as well. "Do something quieter, you are intruding on my me time." Her monotone voice echoed through the room, one of annoyance instead of anger. Pulling up her book, before reading it again. Flipping the page, just about to get to the part where- She was pulled from her thought. Beast Boy was stretching his back, and cracking his knuckles, making a lot of noise.

"Raveeen! Can you rub my back please?" Obviously peeved at this point, unable to hide her frustration she gave him a glare. Preparing to throw him out the window, until he morphed into a kitten. "Meow." Her one weakness, kittens. It was a fact she kept hidden from the team. She knew if Beast Boy found out, all authority she had over him would go the way of the dodo. Giving a loud sigh she agreed, picking him up, and placing him on her lap.

Raven had never been able to touch a kitten before, they could sense something in her, and they usually ran after that. If all kittens were like Beast Boy, she was missing out. So fluffy, cute, and making addicting sounds from her petting. "A word of this to anyone, and I'll make sure never to do this again." Beast Boy immediately nodded in agreement, a look on his face told her all she needed to know. He never wanted this to end, it was the most comfortable he had ever been. The petting continued, until he yawned, and curled up in her lap. Raven couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks, even though the cutest thing ever was sleeping on her, it was still Beast Boy. She still couldn't believe she did all of this for him, or even thought him cute. Without thinking, and only noticing what she was doing when she did it, she gave him a small kiss on the back of his head. "Maybe a week with you won't be so bad. That's what she though until she saw him look back at her, knowing she had kissed him.

Morphing back into a human, his face had a wide grin. "Aww Rae, that was so cute, but usually you kiss on the second date, I'm not one to complain. Let's make this one on the lips." He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"Nevermind, I take it back, this is horrible." A look of fake shock on his face. "If you really wanna kiss, you can do something for me." Beast Boy looked shocked now this time for real. "First off, you can take me out tomorrow, but right now, turn back into a kitten." Immediately doing as she asked, he turned back into a kitten, and let er pick him up and place him on her lap. She began petting him again. "Maybe it won't be so bad afterall." The only difference from last time, is this time she meant it.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a review, sorry about the late uploads, learning how to drive.**


	4. It's 3 AM

**AN: Back for day four. Today's theme is, It's three A.M**

* * *

Here he was, he made it. Beast Boy just could not believe that he got her. She was his, and she was asleep next to him. He couldn't sleep, not with her arm wrapped over him, and her leg pulling him closer. Her hair smelled of lavender, and her breath was, well indescribable, but just so addicting. He just kept rolling around the bed, thinking of how she confessed to him earlier in the day, and how he confessed back. The date planned for tomorrow, he always thought he would have to plan it, looks like Raven beat him to it. She was taking him out on a date tomorrow, today actually. Later today they would go out, didn't know where yet, but he couldn't wait til then.

SIlently thinking about the date, he wouldn't stop rolling around. He shifted from side to side, never quite staying in place. With Raven's arm draped over him, she began to flutter ever so gently into awakeness. Noticing this he stopped, only staring at her, and as not wanting to wake her, he kept still. Well he tried to stay still, but eventually he couldn't help himself. The thoughts rushing through his mind, the soft comforting warmth that lie next to him, and the sweet smell of Raven on the pillow. He kept flipping his pillow, fluffing it, and rolling to try to get more comfortable. "Gaaaaaar, please stop moving around. Do you even know what time it is?" Opening her eyes ever so slightly as to not let too much light in, she looked at her clock. "It's three in the morning, just go to sleep." Her voice not her usual monotone, but a tone of annoyance, with a hint of sleepiness mixed in, understandably. After finally being told to sleep by Raven, and knowing that she was right, he finally drifted off to sleep.

His sleep lasted only thirty minutes before being woken up by thrashing next to him. He opened his eyes just a crack, and in front of him was Raven, unable to return to slumber. "Rae go to sleep, do you know what time it is?" Raven only turned to him, and shot him a look. Before sighing and hugging back into him.

"I can't get back to sleep." Beast Boy only looked at her through his left eye, open only wide enough to see through it. Before grabbing her, and planting a kiss on her forehead, and whispering into her ear.

"How about now?" They both knew at this point they didn't want to go to sleep even if they could. The only wanted to snuggle and and embrace in each others warmth. Quickly hugging each other, and holding one another in ways much more unique than the last. It only ending when Raven got up and hour later.

"It's my time to rise, four thirty every morning. You can stay in the bed for a little while longer if you like." But her words fell on deaf ears, for when she got up, Beast Boy fell into a deep sleep. A small smirk brought to her face, knowing full well at that point she had kept him up. Before walking out of the room, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet Dreams." She could swear she saw him smile in his sleep as she closed the door to her room, careful not to wake him. Now out of her room, and Gar fast asleep, she bounded out to the roof for meditation, But none was done that morning. All she could think about was staying up with Gar. ANd she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **AN: I personally find this one the weakest one I wrote so far. Please leave a review, let me know your thoughts.**


	5. In Laws

**AN: Here it is day 5, after this goes up, I'm working on my 40K miniatures. This days topic, In laws.**

* * *

They had got married a week ago, they had a honeymoon, and today they headed back. Today they go back to Titan's Tower, and they hated it. They would much rather stay in a hotel and consummate their marriage some more instead of going back to being heroes. Garfield and Rachel Logan, they both couldn't believe it. They even got married before Robin and Starfire. The only thing that worried them, was the fact that they would have to deal with the worst part of marriage, the In laws. They may be family now, but only by law, hence the term, in laws.

Upon reentry into Titans Tower, a sight shocked them both. Gar's adopted parents, and Raven's mother were sitting there chatting. Quietly trying to sneak away before detection, that was until they were spotted by Rita. "Oh hey, Garfield, Rachel come sit we have something to talk about." Dying on the inside they sit down at the couch, Dick and Kori watching from the kitchen, feeling pity for the poor married couple.

Beast Boy and Raven were going through the worst thing ever, the embarrassment was deathly, but they weren't even hitting the worst of it. They got onto embarrassing stories. The in laws were just getting started, the two just sighed, and begrudgingly put on a smile.

* * *

 **AN: I know this one is exceptionally short, but my professor gave me a lot of homework, and I want to do it early, so I can get more time in. See you tomorrow.**


End file.
